


Good News

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has her own way of telling Stiles the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Tumblr meme: Give me the first sentence and I'll write a drabble continuing it.
> 
> Prompt: Stalia + Malia threw something, hitting Stiles in the forehead and he looked down, shocked by what he saw.

Malia threw something, hitting Stiles in the forehead and he looked down, shocked by what he saw. 

"Ow. Malia, ew, gross. What the f—" The words got caught in Stiles’ throat as he squinted down at the object in his hand. They had been bickering as per usual, with Malia more irritable than normal, but Stiles hadn’t paid much attention to it. But now… "You’re…?"

When he looked up, he saw Malia hovering in the doorway - the anger replaced by a wariness, and she looked ready to retreat back into the bathroom or lunge at him, whichever the situation called for. But when he smiled, Malia’s body sagged with relief and she smiled too as she stepped forward.

"We’re having a baby, Stiles," she says, and then Stiles is there in front of her, watery eyes locking on hers before he picked her up in a hug, spinning; her legs wrapping around his waist, and lips crashing together in happiness.


End file.
